


A Mirror Crack'd from Side to Side

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek TOS - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blowjobs, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pegging, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Kirk is ordered by Starfleet to return to the mirror universe to assess them as a threat to the Federation. Over there he has a dangerous, and intense, encounter with his counterpart and the counterparts of his lover Spock and Uhura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Orders and Improvisations

Captain James T. Kirk carefully considered his latest mission. After returning from that bizarre, violent, “mirror” universe, he filed his log, Mr. Scot told him of the conditions that caused the mishap, and Sulu helped explain the physics. But, as he often did, he tried to put the event behind him. 

But Starfleet wanted something different: They wanted him to go back. Their reasoning was that this “Terran Empire” had run rampant over its universe's quadrant. Was it possible, knowing that they now knew there was another universe out there, that they could, somehow, turn their sights on the Federation? Or was it possible that Kirk’s words with that other Spock have had an effect and the seeds of revolution were already sown? Either way, Kirk was going back to find the answer. 

The first thing they needed to do was to recreate the conditions that allowed them to cross over into another universe in the first place. The transporter beam needed to cross through an ion storm. After a few weeks of searching, Sulu was able to locate a system where they were abundant among its uninhabited planets. The Enterprise altered her course and headed straight there. If something could be beamed through the storm, Scotty reasoned, the effect would allow it to cross over, much in the same way they did before, except this time, they would not be trading places with their counterparts.

“Beyond that,” Mr. Scot added. “The entire process is a bit mysterious.”

“That doesn't exactly fill me with confidence, Scotty ,” said Kirk. 

“We're going to send a probe through first,” said Uhura. “To determine if it reached its destination and if the other Enterprise is in the sector.”

It would be, Kirk thought. Somehow he knew that wherever the U.S.S. Enterprise went in this universe, the I.S.S. Enterprise would follow, just on the other side of that wall between realities. That universe wasn't just alternate reality, it was a true mirror of his own. Over there Bones noted that the acid stain on the table in his counterpart’s lab was in the same position as the home back home. 

Alternate universes were a common theory among astrophysicists but, as far as he knew, he, Uhura, and McCoy were the only ones to visit one. But it seemed to so strange to him that not only was there another universe out there, but it was one that copied his own. If there was a Terran Empire and Vulcans and the other familiar lifeforms, then clearly this other universe had its own Big Bang at the moment it happened in his own. The planets and their inhabitants all formed precisely at the same moment and in the same manner as his own. All of it lead to another Enterprise with the same crew, more or less. 

It was almost as though somehow, the two universes were linked. Movements in each place matched each other. Could this universe even be considered an alternate universe? Would it not be better to see it as an alternate reality where our choices were made in parallel with each other with the consequences of each choice being played out in different ways.

“Assuming this probe reaches its destination, how will it avoid detection?” Kirk asked.

Scotty looked at Uhura.

“I designed it to give off a subspace beacon signal but in reality, it will access the other Enterprise’s communications,” she said.

Kirk was impressed, as he always was, with his communications officer’s ingenuity. 

“So, we’re going to spy on them,” Kirk said as he chuckled and rubbed his chin. He turned to Scotty.

“Any ideas on how I’m getting on board?”

“Portable transporter tube,” Scotty answered.

“That exists?” Kirk asked.

“It will,” Scotty said. “After I’ve converted the photon torpedo tube. Once we beam you over to their side, you’ll beam yourself onto the ship.”

Kirk’s eyes widened. He didn’t much like the idea of floating through space, defenceless in a tube. If something went wrong, it would end up his final resting place. He didn’t much like that thought either.

“Well, Scotty. I imagine much of this mission will be improvisation.” 

Back in his quarters, Kirk found Spock waiting for him, his fingers tented as he broke off his meditation.

“Jim,” he said. “I am not sure Starfleet is not using their usual wisdom in ordering you on this mission.”

Kirk sat down on the edge of bed.

“I’m afraid we only had a glimpse of what this empire was when I was over there and at the time, my objective was to get Uhura, McCoy, Scotty, and me safely back in our universe. I see Starfleet’s point. We may have unintentionally created a new threat. They may be trying to break into our universe. Imagine, the full force of the Federation made to do evil.”

“But, Jim,” Spock said. “The science involved in going back is barely sound.”

“You doubt Mr. Scott’s abilities in this matter?” Jim asked. He was teasing, of course. Although Spock would not easily admit it, he knew him well enough to know how highly he regarded Scotty as an engineer.

Spock raised an eyebrow at his friend.

“This is not merely a simple a matter of going into another dimension. This is a universe much like our own in many respects. But I have no doubts as to Mr. Scott’s engineering ability.”

“So what’s the problem, Spock? I have my orders. My crew is helping me carry them out. It’s dangerous but we wouldn’t be here if we didn’t accept the danger as the cost of knowledge and advancement.” 

“So you have said many times, Jim. But I met the other James Kirk. I knew the moment he stepped off the transporter platform he, and the other crewman, were not the same people who beamed down to that planet. He was nothing like the man I fell in love with. He was cunning, savage. I fear what may happen if he ever meets you.”

Jim Kirk took his lover in his arms.

“I knew I would get the truth out of you sooner or later, Spock,” he said. “Don’t worry about me. I have no intention of getting close to that Jim Kirk.”

Jim stroked Spock’s hair tenderly and kissed him. 

“It’s a recon mission, Spock. I can take care of myself. Besides, if what I said to the other Spock had any effect, I’d wager the other Kirk’s days as captain are numbered.”

Kirk gently pushed Spock on to the bed. 

“It’s going to be a busy few days. You had better say a proper goodbye to me now while we still have time,” Kirk said as he removed Spock’s clothing.


	2. Over There

As expected, Uhura’s spy beacon reported back that the I.S.S. Enterprise was occupying the same space as the U.S.S. Enterprise, more or less. Scotty’s transporter tube was designed to beam through the ion storm and then, when it had passed over to the other universe, Kirk would do a site to site transport, tube and all, onto the other Enterprise. Wearing a replica of the Terran Empire uniform, Kirk would attempt to pass as his double until he could get to the ship’s library, assuming they had one, where he would download as much information as he could about the Empire and about the ship in particular. 

Two days later, he floated in a retrofitted torpedo in a universe that was not his own, he used his on board navigation system to locate the Enterprise and try to find a safe place to beam into. He also wondered if this plan was perhaps a little too improvised. The other Enterprise could easily scan the area and pick up his signal. His tube would be destroyed in a flash of phaser fire. Under his orders, if he did not return to his universe within twenty four hours, the U.S.S. Enterprise was to leave the area and assume that his mission had failed and he was either dead or had been taken prisoner. 

“Well, no sense in second guessing it now,” he thought. There was a bit of good news though. The other Kirk was not on the Enterprise. According to Uhura’s spy device, he was on another ship, the I.S.S. Putin, overseeing some new technology from a recently conquered race called the Benzites. He was expected back within a few days. 

And there was one other thing, Uhura noted. The other Spock was in frequent ship to ship communication with other members of the Empire. Unfortunately, she was unable to listen in on those communications because Spock was careful to encrypt them. All she knew was the subspace communicator in his quarters was engaged far more often in the other Kirk’s absence. 

Kirk entered the coordinates of the cargo bay and beamed in. Relieved that it was empty, he exited the tube and stored it out of sight behind some containers. 

Before leaving the bay, Kirk checked to ensure his uniform was correct. He’d make sure he was seen as a little as possible but if he did run into an underling, he’d simply act as though nothing was out of the ordinary. He didn’t imagine the crew would ever question their captain.

But, wearing the uniform with its sleeveless tunic for the captain and crop tops for women, he felt strangely powerful. He felt...desirable, erotic, even. He wondered if that was wrong. He always liked the way the Starfleet uniform looked on many men and woman but beyond simple aesthetic pleasures, it reflected a pride of belonging. In his Terran Empire uniform, he felt like a man who could not only conquer planets but people as well. It was strange but he felt as though he could understand his counterpart a little better.

He took a breath and went through the door. The corridor was deserted but he knew it would not be for long. As he made his way to the captain’s quarters, he passed several crewman who all, while startled to see him, nevertheless saluted as expected. Without meeting their eyes, he returned the salute, sickened by the display of fascism.

He reached the captain’s quarters without running into any of the senior officers, fortunately, and entered, the door responding to his voice. He pulled out a data tape and sat down at a computer station and accessed the ship’s library computer. He was looking for two things: the captain’s personal logs and a history of the Terran Empire. 

The latter was easy to find, the former not so much. 

He went through the historical database, trying to make rough time line out of the terabytes of Imperial propaganda. But many familiar points in time were there with a dark twist: Khan Singh’s glorious reign of terror in the 1990s, Zefram Cochran’s defeat of the Vulcan invaders and their eventual subjugation, someone called President Trump. Tyrants as heroes. As Earth’s technology grew, humanity grew colder, more brutal. Whereas in Kirk’s universe, Warp power and replicators freed humanity, here those things only served to bring out the worst in people. 

And yet, he couldn't deny these impulses existed in his own universe. Who hadn't thought that a particularly thorny problem would be better solved with a show of force rather than diplomacy? Perhaps not better, but easier, certainly. But that's not the way forward. 

The download complete, he put the data tape inside his satchel.

“That should give Starfleet something to chew on for a while,” he said to himself. “Now, about those logs.”

“Computer,” he said. “Display all captain’s logs for the past six months.”

“Authorization required,” the metallic voice answered. 

“Damn.”

He thought for a moment.

“Authorization code: power.”

“Request denied.”

“Authorization code: force.”

“Request denied.”

“Authorization code: swordfish.”

“Request denied.”

“Well it was worth a shot. Maybe you don't have the Marx brothers in this universe.”

“Unfamiliar term. Please restate query regarding Marx Brothers.”

If they don’t have the Marx Brothers in this universe, perhaps that’s where everything went wrong, Kirk thought with a smile. 

He rose from the desk and looked around his counterpart’s quarters, trying to find some clue as to the code he needed to access the captain’s logs. In his universe, the captain’s log was a matter of public record but over here, he was dealing with a paranoid, vengeful culture and it looked like the other Kirk didn’t want anyone to know what he was up to, Given that officers advanced through assassination, it seemed reasonable to keep your activities to yourself.

He remembered that Spock mentioned that, while the other Kirk was in the brig with the others, he overheard their Uhura call him Tiberius. He wondered if his counterpart went by their middle name, rather than his first. Jim Kirk always found the name grandiose, even if it came from his grandfather and not the Roman emperor. But would it not be fitting for a would be tyrant to adopt an equally grandiose name? He made a mental note to refer to him as Tiberius from now on. 

He looked around the room for other clues and found several ancient Earth weapons on the display. Some, no doubt, were relics of great battles that also happened on his own Earth. Others may be from battles that happened differently where the wrong side won. But there knives, daggers, swords, pistols, machine guns, and an old Romulan disruptor. Would any of these have the code he needed, he wondered.

He walked over to the panel that hid the view screen that would allow him to view and murder anyone remotely. The coldness with the way people could be disposed of chilled him to the very bone. He turned it on long enough to realize the camera was fixed on the corridor outside his counterpart’s quarters. For a split second he saw his own face pass by fleetingly.

Could it be, he wondered. Is Tiberius back already?

But the door opened and Captain James Tiberius Kirk of the I.S.S. Enterprise walked in. Jim Kirk had no time to react so he charged at Tiberius as fast and as hard as he could. But Tiberius reacted too quickly, perhaps sensing Jim Kirk’s move, and sidestepped him, hitting him hard in the solar plexus. Jim tried to swing around but both Tiberius’ hands were brought down hard on his neck. Jim lost his breath and saw Tiberius raise a fist one more time before everything went black.

He awoke with his wrists and ankles tied to two poles on his right and left sides. His body, stripped down to his underwear, formed an X. He felt groggy. His vision came into focus as he saw Tiberius and Uhura looking at him, smiling.


	3. Unfamiliar but not Unwelcome Sensations

“Not much of an advance party, is he, Nyota?” Tiberius asked Uhura.

“If this is the invasion we thought we thought was coming, we were wrong to be so concerned,” she said.

Tiberius walked over to Kirk, their faces inches apart. 

“How many of you are there this time?” Tiberius.

“Just me,” Kirk answered. He could smell Tiberius’ sweat upon him; his breath on his cheek. 

“Lies,” Tiberius spat back. Kirk felt a strange sensation. Despite the clear danger he was in, he felt strangely excited. He steeled himself and took a breath.

“It’s true, whether you choose to believe or not.”  
“Then why are you here?” 

“Does it matter? Whether I tell you or not, you’re just going to kill me, as you do with all your enemies.”

Tiberius backed away, surprised. 

“Kill you? Why would I do that? You’re me. Or at least, a repugnantly moral version of me. Oh, no. I have much more interesting plans.”

As he said this, he walked over to his viewscreen where he found an agonizer. He came back and pinned it Kirk’s chest. Kirk winced.

“Oh, does that hurt?” Tiberius asked. He held up a controller and turned the dial one notch.

Kirk felt the sensation of a thousand quick, sharp knife pricks, all over his body, followed by the feeling of being burned, then the sensation of being sharply pinched everywhere. Having once seen the agnonizer in action, he knew he was being struck with the first setting. At first the sensations being felt were almost too much bear and a shock to his body. Then he felt something different: the pain crested and the way his body reacted began to change. The pain felt good. 

This surprised him. He knew that sexuality came in all shapes and sizes and the freedom for people to be who they truly were was one of the great privileges of the Federations. But he was always something of a traditionalist in his physical relations with men and women and he was very satisfied by that. 

But this time, it was different. He wanted the pain and he wanted Tiberius and Uhura to inflict it upon. With Spock, he always assumed the dominant role, as it was Spock’s preference. But today he would submit to them. 

At least, long to enough to come up with a plan.

Tiberius turned up his device to the second setting. Again, the pain, more intense this time began to wash over him. This time, stripped to his underwear, and restrained, he could not hide the erection that showed through. 

Uhura laughed.

“Well, that answers that question,” she said. “I’m glad I brought my things.”

“Not just yet, my dear Nyota,” Tiberius walked over to Kirk. Their faces almost touched. He moved his mouth to Kirk’s ear. 

“Perhaps you’re not so virtuous as you pretend,” he whispered in his ear. Tiberius reached a hand into Kirk’s underwear and began to gently stroke his cock. “Do you like that? Of course you do. I do as well.” 

Tiberius licked Kirk’s ear. 

“Oh, yes,” he said. “I think we’re going to have a lot of fun.”

“Yes, Captain,” Kirk breathed.

Tiberius drew back. He turned the agonizer remote to the third setting. Kirk screamed in pain before he found his breath again as the pain ebbed away.

“You will call me Sir,” Tiberius said. 

“Yes, Sir,” Kirk answered.

“Nyota, show me the rest of his body,” Tiberius said.

Uhura took her dagger and began to lightly draw designs over Kirk’s body. She was careful not to break the skin. Kirk had always known Uhura was a beautiful woman but never thought of her sexually. She was a trusted colleague. But right now, he wanted this Uhura more than anything. 

The knife tore off the remaining underwear until Kirk was completely nude. 

“I wonder if he tastes like you,” Uhura said.

“Why don’t you find out?” Tiberius told her.

Uhura knelt before Kirk, taking his whole cock in her mouth at once, sliding her tongue expertly across the shaft. She gently cradled his balls before putting them in her mouth. She alternated sucking and stroking him, watching his body twitch and listening to him moan.

“He does taste like you,” she said, drawing him into her mouth again. “Perhaps sweeter.” 

Kirk could feel his orgasm rising. Tiberius noticed this and raised a hand.

“You’re not coming yet. You will come when I say you come. Uhura stop. Is that clear?”

Kirk struggled to compose himself as he watched Uhura slowly, teasingly draw his penis out of her mouth, taking her time with the head as she circled her tongue around the tip.

“Nyota,” Tiberius commanded. Uhura gave a dissatisfied little sigh and stood up before him. She stared at him before walking away. 

Tiberius went over to a control panel on the wall and pressed a button. Suddenly, Kirk’s restraints released and he was free. He wanted to come up with a plan of attack but he also wanted to play out this game a little more.

Tiberius produced a black leather collar with a medium length chain attached to it. He presented it to Kirk and waited for his response. Kirk stared at the thing and then looked Tiberius in the eye.

“Will you please put the collar on me, Sir?” Kirk asked. 

Tiberius smiled. “Yes, I will,” he said, attaching it. 

“Uhura, do you wish to continue to play with my pet?” he asked.

“You know what I want to do,” she answered. 

“Oh, yes,” he said, tugging on Kirk’s chain. “All fours. Now.”

Kirk did as he was told. He could hear Uhura’s clothes rustling and then the sounds of snaps. She got down on her knees behind him and grabbed his hips.

“I’m going to fuck you now,” she said. “Is that acceptable?”

“Yes,” Kirk answered. 

Uhura pulled his hips closer to her and began to push her strap-on into his ass, which she slapped hard.

“You want this?” she asked. “You want this in your ass?”

“Please, yes,” he moaned.

She slapped him again. And then again. And then again so that a mark would be left. 

“Beg,” she said. 

“Please put it in me,” he said. “Please, Uhura.” 

“Not me. Him.” 

Tiberius nodded and Uhura thrust the whole dildo into Kirk, causing him to gasp in pleasure. Uhura began to grind the dildo into his ass and began to moan herself. She had two fingers on her clit, which she circled slowly to bring herself to orgasm. Kirk struggled to keep himself from coming but the sounds of Uhura’s moans and the thought of her face filled with pleasure made it so difficult. 

The door chime rang. Not moving from his position in front of Kirk where he held onto his chain, Tiberius asked sharply who it was. Uhura continued fucking her new toy.

“It’s Spock.”  
Uhura laughed out loud, as did Tiberius. Kirk filled with panic. What does this mean?

Spock entered to a scene of his captain, holding his nude double by a chain who was on all fours and being sodomized by the ship’s communications officer. He looked at Kirk and raised an eyebrow. 

Kirk registered on his face a mix of confusion and jealousy before it composed itself into the rational Vulcan he knew.

“Fascinating,” he said to Kirk. “You have returned. But I did not expect you would receive this kind of welcome.”


	4. Two Kirks, One Ship

“Join us, Spock,” Tiberius commanded, tugging on Kirk’s chain with a short, sharp jerk. “Our friend from the other side has come over for a visit.”

Uhura kept slowing thrusting into Kirk, making his cock harder and begging for release. Uhura grabbed his shoulders, now glistening with sweat, and pulled herself deeper into his ass. 

Spock surveyed the scene. Such scenes were not uncommon on Imperial starships but he often did not engage. And he never considered it with his captain, against whom he was actively plotting. Still, the prospect of congress with two of him and Uhura did have an appeal, he had to admit. He removed his clothes. 

Tiberius looked at Spock and licked his lips as he rubbed his chin. 

“Come here, Spock.” 

He took the nude Vulcan in his free arm and kissed Spock deeply. He then guided Spock in front of Kirk. 

“Take my first officer in your mouth, pet,” he commanded.

“Yes, sir,” Kirk replied. 

The taste was the same as that of his lover at home. And he knew how to please this Spock as well as his own. Tiberius stayed close to Spock, watching his cock sliding in and out of Kirk’s mouth and seeing how his body shivered whenever Kirk’s tongue flicked the head of Spock’s penis. Tiberius and Spock continued to kiss and touch each other. Uhura slowed down her thrusting as slow moans of pleasure began to develop. She removed her top, freeing her breasts so she could pinch her nipples. 

Spock put a hand into Tiberius’ pants and began jerking him off. 

Uhura’s whole body shuddered and shook as she came with a load, extended moan and pulled the dildo out of Kirk. As she caught her breath she detached it and threw it on the floor. Her hand was soaked with her own juices. She walked over to Kirk and placed her fingers in his mouth. 

“How do I taste,” she asked.

“You taste so fucking good, Nyota,” was his reply. She kissed deeply, the taste of her cunt on his tongue. She turned his head and allowed him to continue sucking Spock, before moving Spock to her own mouth. 

Spock moaned with sudden delight, as though another universe of possibility opened itself up to him. Kirk and Uhura then began trading off Spock, who continued to jerk off Tiberius.

Spock grabbed Tiberius’s shoulder as he came, long, hot ropes of semen unleashed from his cock and lashed across Kirk and Uhura’s faces. Soon enough Tiberius, joined Spock in orgasm. 

Tiberius lead them, exhausted, to his bed where he cleaned them everyone up. Kirk noted how large the bed was compared to his own. Clearly, captains in this universe often use this for more than just sleeping. But he appreciated how comfortable it was. 

Tiberius took Kirk to himself, while Spock and Uhura began to lazily fuck. Tiberius put a hand on Kirk’s cheek. 

“You’re going to fuck me now,” he said. “And you will come only for me.”

Kirk did as he was told, relieved. He pulled the man’s ass toward him and began to inch his cock slowly into the ass. Uhura, slowly riding Spock beside them, looked over and grinned. She lowered her body over Spock and kissed him passionately. 

Kirk was now full in his counterpart’s ass. He thrust briefly, listening to his double’s moan, harder and more urgent than his own. He came loudly, shooting his come directly into his double’s ass, thrusting until every last drop was out and now dripping all over their balls. They collapsed, exhausted once more. 

They were in each other’s arms, turned to Spock and Uhura, watching their faces as they came together. Tiberius took the little spoon position as Kirk cuddled him tenderly. Uhura dismounted him and lay down on his left side. 

Spock rolled over so that he had his arms around his captain and Uhura, gently stroking their shoulders his finger tips. They both sighed contently.

“That was...most interesting,” he said. He slowly drew his fingers up to their necks and quickly hit them with the Vulcan Nerve Pinch. Tiberius and Uhura were unconscious within seconds. He rose out of bed and faced Kirk.   
“Why are you here?” he asked him.

“I was on a mission to determine the threat of the empire to our own Federation,” Kirk answered as he rose. 

“I can answer that for you: There is none. I have been in contact with other, like-minded, individuals who agree that our policy of terror will bring an end to the Empire. A ship is on its way to assist me in overthrowing the captain,” Spock said.

“I’m glad to hear you took my words to heart,” Kirk said.

“In a manner of speaking. But you were wrong. In every revolution, there is not one man with a vision. As I have discovered, there are many men and women who share a vision. It has taken me some time to find those men and women. But soon Captain Carol Marcus of the I.S.S. Vengeance will be here and the revolution will begin. Do you have a way back to your world? You should leave soon.”

Kirk explained that he did and a quick change of clothes later, they were in the cargo bay where his transport tube lay undisturbed. Spock gave Kirk his counterpart’s personal logs which he assured him would prove the empire had no interest in invading another universe, even without a pending revolution to distract it.

“Well, Spock. I’m not sure how to thank you.”

“You can answer one question. In your world, are you and your Spock T’hy’la?”

Kirk smiled.

“We are, yes.”

“Fascinating. I would never have considered such a thing with my own Kirk. Perhaps your universe is unique in other ways as well.”

Kirk took Spock in his arms and kissed him deeply.

“Perhaps.”

Kirk was back on the Enterprise before the action over there began and wished, in a way, if he could have stuck around to see it. But time was of the essence and the last thing he wanted was to be mistaken for the wrong Kirk. 

He knew his report to Starfleet would omit certain details but he would, of course, share those details with Spock. They kept an open relationship and were allowed to pursue other lovers as they wished, without jealousy.

But this, Kirk thought, was going to take some explaining.


End file.
